Project Abstract The next biannual Great Lakes Nuclear Receptor Conference will be held at the new and award-winning Tinkham Veale University Center at Case Western Reserve University on October 19 - 20, 2016. The GLNR Conference Organizing Committee members include Drs. Noa Noy, Ph.D., David Danielpour, Ph.D., Hannelore Heemers, PhD, Monica Montano, Ph.D., and Hung-Ying Kao, Ph.D. We are expecting 150+ scientists and medical professionals, representing a cross section of universities, institutes, and nonprofit organizations around the Midwest. The Great Lakes Nuclear Receptor Conference will attract experts in all aspects of nuclear receptor research ranging from basic science to clinical studies. The conference will include 16 invited speakers, 4 platform presentation sessions, 2 poster sessions, an on-site dinner on the first day and an on-site breakfast and lunch on the second day. We are very excited to have Drs. Christopher Glass and Lorraine Gudas as our keynote speakers, who we are sure will draw many other acclaimed investigators to this unique conference. The rest of the program will provide a platform for presentations by junior investigators and postdoctoral fellows, with senior researchers serving as session moderators. Participants will also have the opportunity to present their work and closely interact with each other during poster sessions. The conference is especially designed to foster the next generation of nuclear receptor researchers. ? The conference will foster open discussion between basic and clinical scientists to promote exchange of research, ideas and cutting-edge breakthroughs in the field of nuclear receptor and cancer therapeutics. Participants will benefit by gaining a better understanding of the field, and advance innovation research technologies through new collaborations and networking opportunities. ? The GLNR conference will offer many opportunities to reach out to, encourage and support individuals traditionally underrepresented in science, including women, racial/ethnic minorities, and persons with disabilities. Financial, programmatic and career development support will be available to these individuals. ? The main topics to be addressed at the conference include: 1) nuclear receptors in cancer, 2) genome- wide nuclear receptor action, 3) non-classical mechanism androgen receptor action, 4) nuclear receptors in metabolism. ? The overall goal of the proposed conference is to bring together a group of investigators (including senior scientists, mid-career scientists, junior scientists, postdoctoral fellows, and graduate students) who work in diverse disciplines to present, discuss and critique their newest research findings that share a common focus on the nuclear receptor. This is expected to advance the fields by promoting collaborations.